klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Komaeda (Neocities website)
komaeda is the website for Komaeda Love Mail located on Neocities. The website hosts copies of every single page found on the blog as well as many images. It is also the location for large interactive games such as the Dating Sim and Harvest Organs. The website's homepage is a variant of the page secret. Clicking the enter link on the homepage will take the reader to the portal. Portal The portal is the main hub of the Neocities website, where almost every page of Komaeda Love Mail is listed in chronological order. The pages are organized by "phases", describing the events on the blog at the time. The top of the page gives an overview and explanation for this organization. The page links themselves have various notes attached to them, explaining the contents of the pages, giving content warnings, or marking pages as "never before seen". On the bottom of the portal the words "Hm...? What's this...?" can be seen in small text with a link in the last word. Clicking this link will take the reader to the depths. Below is a list of the phases and pages listed on the portal. For the notes and links to the pages themselves, one should visit the portal directly. Phase One—Positivity Inhabits this Vessel secret death helovesyou important theend smell sexzone 2016 Phase Gromaeda Watch—Introduction of the First Gromaeda dress Hello classified hope thoughts choice shoes toes faq nest byf hospital intrusion shrink glued 4 halloween eyes josh letter real gromaeda Phase Cryptic—Enter the Puzzle Echelon love painting organic sentience acid hug hark kin 43 fight missives mistery helied badend funkykong proof structure Phase Uncovering—Oncoming Hiatus christmas mods nagitokomaeda suicide eat 12 marge 2017 komaedalovemail everything hinata ibuki despair sleep message bottle age Phase Internal—Suspicion & Flesh uncoveringklm ijustateameal komaedajr wish night phone middle seven heyboys meaning support dance meat vore honey skin body uwu midousuji organs bladder Phase Multiplication—Chaos in the 2 Bed 2 Bath valentines threedee birth 23 blanket maid credit sex blood hagakure junko clown automatic implants heart recipe 18 chiaki anime naegi intestines dream fetushinata hidden stonewip Phase Hammurabi—All Komaedas Go to Heaven, Except the Bad Ones Who Are Sent to Ancient Mesopotamia god hair ophanim angel box heaven hammurabi see hollow 854389793 fly why ouma life clownnose BIBBOclowndog massage spa aftermath thankyou turn lovemail Depths The depths are a further continuation of the portal, listing pages which were created after the Final Love Mail. The top of the page is titled with the words "SOMETHING... WITHIN?" Rather than the white and gray of the portal, the depths are black and red. When the page links here are hovered over, a bobbing clown nose appears to the left of them. In addition, when the page is first loaded, pointing Komaeda hands fly towards the pages deceit and crime. These hands reappear faintly when the pages are hovered. The pages listed in the depths can be seen below. KOMAEDEUS ANCIENTONE.txt beheaded goth hhhh������d����������❤��jhkhlfd����������������gfd❣❣������gjljerrhhjfdlj 1617161410151765 deceit jest crime teeth 1862 lab turkey thanks stevenstone orgonite banned smite venus mother Notes *"komaeda" is the 15th most viewed website on Neocities, with over 3,800,000 views.Neocities sites sorted by most views (as of April 2019) *The link to the page "Hello" on the website is given with a lowercase hello, and therefore cannot be seen through the link given. *The page everything has a very similar format to the portal. Links *Neocities homepage *Portal *Depths References Category:Komaeda Love Mail